Traverse Town (Vengeance)
Geography Traverse Town is the refuge for all whose world's have been destroyed by the Heartless. The town is designed like a Victorian-age, but mixed with steam-punk technology, and blended with fragments of destroyed worlds. Originally consisting of three districts, the town had to rapidly expand and construct more districts for the influx of refugees. The newer districts vary from newly completed urban areas, to areas still under heavy construction. Traverse Town.jpg|1st District Second District.jpg|2nd District Third District.jpg|3rd District Shinra Building.jpg|7th District Shinra-Lobby.jpg|Lobby of the Shinra Building SOLDIER Floor.jpg|SOLDIER Testing Facility *'1st District' The most peaceful of all the districts, as Heartless are unable to access this part of the town. Since this is where most of the refugees enter this world, a newly designed arrival center that quickly has them registered and given directions to their new designated home in one of the 9 districts. *'2nd District' *'3rd District' *'4th District' *'5th District' *'6th District' *'7th District' *'8th District' *'District X' *'The Rotunda' Residents 'Heroes' As the conditons in Traverse Town detoriorate, and Shinra appears to be exploiting the situation, several refugees began fighting back and protecting the strrets from criminals and gangs. These individuals are considered heroes, whereas as Shinra and Emperor Kuzco consider them vigilantes flaunting the police force's efforts to keep law & order. *'Darkwing Duck (Jim Cummings)' *'Kim Possible (Christy Carlson Romano)' *'Ron Stoppable (Will Friedle)' *'Rufus (Nacy Cartwright)' *'Ludwig Von Drake ' *'Jake Long' *'Cyclops' *'Nightcrawler' *'Storm' *'Beast' *'The Gummi Bears ' #Gruffi #Zummi #Grammi #Tummi #Sunni #Cubbi *'Basil of Baker Street' *'Red XIII' *'Barret Wallace' Cyclops.jpg|Scott Summers/Cyclops Nightcrawler.jpg|Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler Ororo Munroe (Earth-11052) 0003.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm Henry McCoy.jpg|Henry McCoy/Beast Darkwing duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck Red XIII.jpg|Red XIII Barret.jpg|Barret Wallace Ludwig von Drake.gif|Ludwig Von Drake Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street 'Notable Refugees' Blackbeards-ghost.jpeg|Blackbeard Willie.gif|Willie the Giant Yzma-Kronk.jpg|Yzma and Kronk Emperor Kuzco.jpg Ludwig von Drake.gif 120px-Ollet.jpg 150px-Pence0.jpg 250px-Hayner.jpg Fidget the bat.jpg|Fidget *'Emperor Kuzco' *'Yzma' *'Kronk' *'Hayner' *'Pence' *'Olette' *'Blackbeard (Patrick Stewart) '- A ghostly apparition that was once the most fearsome pirate on the seven seas. Now he's a druken scallywag that causes mischief, but because of the cursed spell put on him before he died, and read aloud by Sora, he is only visible to the keyblade wielder. Now everyone around him is starting to believe that Sora's lost his marbles, talking to an invisible pirate! *'Willie the Giant' *'Remy' *'Pacha' *'Chicha' 'Shinra Electric Power Company' Once a powerful mega-corporation, the Shinra Power Company monopolized and governed an entire world. Upon it's destruction, the company fell into ruin and the president's only son was one of the few survivors. Together with top scientests and businessmen he located in Traverse Town, he rebuilt the company from the ground up, helping to power the entire town and aid in the construction of more districts to accomodate the growing number of refugees. As crime and gangs became a problem, the SOLDIER program was reinstated to act as a police force to the 9 districts, while elite forces were enlisted to protect the most important refugee in Traverse Town, Emperor Kuzco. They advised the emperor and helped him to govern Traverse Town and maintain a delicate peace between the humans, mutants, and magical creatures. But crime still rises, the streets have become ever more dangerous, tensions between the races are on high, Shinra's control of the town rapidly expands like the tentacles of a giant squid, many live in poverty or slum-like conditions, and some hear rumors of refugees getting adbucted in the dead of night to be experimented on. Shinra is the philanthropic company that it makes itself out as. *'Rufus Shinra (Michael Rosenbaum)' *'Professor Hojo (Paul Eiding)' *'Lucrecia Crescent (April Stewart)' *'Dr. Drakken (John DiMaggio)' *'Shego (Nicole Sullivan)' *'SOLDIERS (Male Commander - Mark Meer Female Commander - Jennifer Hale)' *'Seifer (Will Friedle)' *'Rai' *'Fuu' *'Vivi' *'Bonkers D. Bobcat' *'"The Pink Elephants"' *'Makonoids' *'Rosso the Crimson' *'Nero the Sable' *'Azul the Cerulean' Shinra.jpg Rufus Shinra.jpg|Rufus Shinra Doc Hojo.jpg|Professor Hojo Drakken.jpg|Dr. Drakken Lucrecia.jpg|Lucrecia Crescent SOLDIER 2nd-Class.JPG|SOLDIER (2nd Class) SOLDIER 3rd-Class.JPG|SOLDIER (3rd Class) Elite Guard-Artwork.jpg|Shinra Elite Guard Shinra Elite-Guard.jpg|Squadron of Heavy Elite Guard RossoTheCrimson.png|Rosso the Crimson NerotheSable.png|Nero the Sable Azul.png|Azul the Cerulean Makonoids.jpg|Makonoids Gang Warfare As more and more refugees came to Traverse Town, it became clear that not only were the strong of heart surviving, but also evil villains. These wolves in sheep's clothing were few, but eventually grew in numbers. Eventually liked minded individuals and close allies began to rally new members, creating gangs taht each wanted to control all of Traverse Town. Using every tactic in the book of criminal enterprise, they terrorized one district after another, each wih different plans for Traverse Town and its inhabitants. Most of the groups created a source of income by keeping Heartless at bay for a price. Fighting amongst each other for control along with their intimidation tactics leaves heavy damage and casualties on the town. The only force strong enough to protect Traverse Town is the Shinra Power Company, which organized the "SOLDIERS" as a military police and law enforcement for all the districts. Shinra also began to help protect and register incoming refugees, while also monitoring those they believe are likely to commit acts of violence or join one of the rampaging gangs. But the crime rate is still rising, giving Shinra leway to take more control of Traverse Town in order to protect it. Some have begun to question Shinra's motives and ethics in general. 'The Turks' A gang of ruthless assassins dressed in business suits, armed with a variety of guns and japanese weapons. Turks.jpg|The Turks Tseng.jpg|Tseng Rude.jpg|Rude Reno3.jpg|Reno Elena.jpg|Elena Knife-Katana.jpg|Knife and Katana Cissnei.jpg|Cissnei Verd.jpg|Veld *'Tseng (Ryun Yu)' *'Reno ' *'Rude (Robin Sachs)' *'Elena (Bettina Bush)' *'Knife ' *'Katana' *'Cissnei ' *'Veld (Jim Byrnes)' 'The Huntsclan' A group of masked hunters hellbent on eliminating all magical creatures, not to mention mutants. The hunters must settle with the densly populated Traverse Town, even if it means interfering with and antagonizing the other gangs and criminal organization in the process. Huntsmaster.jpg|The Huntsmaster *'The Huntsmaster' (Jeff Bennett) *'Gaston' *'Huntsboys # 88 and 89' 'The Brotherhood of Mutants' No longer tolerating the prejudice of humans, the Brotherhood is dedicated to the supremacy of mutant race by any means necessary, and they'll start with Traverse Town. *'Magneto (Christopher Judge)' - The Master of Magnetism, Erik Lehnsherr was a mutant that survived holocaust on his world, discovering that he had power to bend the magnetic forces around him. He began to see his fellow mutants suffer and live in fear of humanity, and so he vowed to make mutants the dominant species, by any means necessary. *'Quicksilver (Richard Ian Cox)' - Magneto's son, Pietro is a scheming and quick-witted young mutant. Made leader upon his father's disappereance, he possesses the ability of superhuman speed, able to as fast as Mach 5. *'Avalanche (Christopher Grey)' *'Toad (Noel Fisher)' *'Blob (Michael Dobson)' *'Scarlet Witch (Kelly Sheridan)' *'Gambit (Alessandro Juliani)' *'Colossus (Michael Adamthwaite)' *'Sabretooth (Michael Donovan)' *'Juggernaut (Paul Dobson)' *'Pyro (Trevor Devall)' *'Mastermind (Campbell Lane)' *'Boom-Boom (Megan Leitch)' Magneto.jpg|Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto Quicksilver.jpg|Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver Avalanche.jpg|Lance Alvers/Avalanche Wanda Maximoff.jpg|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Pyro.jpg|Saint-John Allerdyce/Pyro Remy LeBeau.jpg|Remy LeBeau/Gambit Juggernaut.jpg|Cain Marko/Juggernaut Sabretooth.jpg|Victor Creed/Sabretooth Colossus.jpg|Piotr Rasputin/Colossus Boom-Boom.jpg|Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom Todd Tolensky.jpg|Todd Tolansky/Toad Blob.jpg|Fred Dukes/Blob 'The Air Pirates' A band of cutthroat pilots that terrorize the skies of Traverse Town, using their heavily armed airships to pillage, plunder, and hijack any valuables or resources. DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage KH2-Setzer.jpg|Setzer Gabbiani *'Don Karnage (Jim Cummings)' *'Setzer Gabbiani' 'The Devil Riders' The most feard gang in all of Traverse Town, the Devil Riders are a group of smugglers that hijack supplies and resources, then sell them on the blackmarket. Led by the terrifying figure known as the "Scarecrow", they use fear tactics like costumed horseman, blinding smoke bombs, and false executions to keep the population afraid and in-line, so as to not interfer in their rapidly expanindg operations. *'Reverand Doctor Syn/The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh (Matt Smith)' *'Hellspy' *'Curlew' Dr Syn Scarecrow.jpg|'Reverand Dr. Syn/The Scarecrow' Scarecrows2.jpg|Left to Right: Hellspy, Scarecrow, and Curlew Devil Riders.jpg|'Devil Riders' 'The Fearsome Five' An alliance of Darkwing Duck's most formidable supervillain foes, although they are not as large as the other gangs in size or resources, Traverse Town is constantly plagued by their destructive crime sprees. *'Negaduck (Jim Cummings)' *'Megavolt (Dan Castellaneta)' *'Quakerjack (Michael Bell)' *'Bushroot (Tino Insana)' #Spike #Posey *'Taurus Bulba (Tim Curry)' #Hammerhead Hannigan #Hoof and Mouth #Clovis Negaduck.jpg|'Negaduck' Bulba2.jpg|'Taurus Bulba' Quackerjack.jpg|'Quakerjack' Megavolt.jpg|'Megavolt' World Music thumb|left|200px|Devil Riders (Battle Theme) thumb|right|200px|Turks (Main Theme) thumb|left|200px|Brotherhood of Mutants (Battle Theme) thumb|right|200px|Traverse Town (Main Theme) thumb|left|200px|Traverse Town (Heartless Battle Music) Category:Worlds Category:Canon Worlds